The present disclosure relates to a pedal-powered vehicle, and more particularly to a cycle having three or more wheels and including front and rear steering.
Consumers are always looking for new and exciting vehicles to ride. Some vehicles are cycles, such as bicycles and tricycles, that operate and are driven by human power. While modern cycles incorporate technological improvements such as lighter and stronger materials, and better performing components, the basic utility and operation of cycles has not changed. Almost all cycles are directed by steering the front tire or tires. Further, cycles typically are driven in a very linear fashion, where quick turns, spinouts or zig-zag motions are impossible.